WO2006132384 (Sharp Kabushiki Kaisha Corp.) This publication describes a display having switchable wide and narrow fields of view that make use of a variation in intensity with viewing angle and control a grey level curve of the display. In particular, the invention relates to electrical control of fields of view of light emitted from a display using intrinsic properties of the liquid crystal. This publication does not disclose the use of an in-cell polariser nor is the display implemented with an embedded sensor array.
WO2009/002446A1 (Chiefway Engineering Co. Ltd)
This publication describes a light-regulation membrane that uses polymer dispersed liquid crystal films sandwiched between polymer compound and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched in-between two conductive layers. In this invention, a field of view is not created through specific patterning of one of the ITO layers.
WO2007/058924 (Planar Systems Inc.)
This invention describes a display having embedded light sensors. One of the embodiments shows an LCD arrangement where the rear polariser is placed above the electronic layers. This is in contrast to the common position of the rear polariser which is below the electronics. In the invention, a field of view is not created on a sensor through specific patterning of one of the ITO layers.
There is an increasing interest in touch-sensitive panels, as they provide a simplified means of interaction with the user through the measurement of two-dimensional positioning of user-controlled objects on the display panel surface.
More particularly, the implementation of electrically switchable functions embedded with the touch-sensitive panel is of great advantage as it provides a simple efficient way to combine different functions into one display configuration.
Among these functions, three-dimensional detection of objects on top of the display, adaptation of display intensity to ambient light levels and document/fingerprint scanning generates a great interest for embedded light sensor display manufacturers.